The present invention relates in general to defining perimeters such as those for work-safety zones. In particular this invention presents a portable free-standing collapsible barrier system, which can be modular and interlocking, for use in directing the public past temporary work sites involving general construction, servicing utilities, maintaining roads, sidewalks, trees and similar activities.
While temporary safety barriers of various kinds have been used at outdoor and indoor work locations for many years to delineate an area against vehicle or personal entry, presently available systems have a number of drawbacks. It is desirable to have lightweight barriers that are still stable. Therefore a ways to fill barriers on a site with water or other heavy material such as sand have been provided. One instance of this approach is the US patent of Rittenhouse (U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,353), incorporated herein by reference. Another approach is to use legs that can be rotated into an extended position as in US patent of Christensen (U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,113), incorporated herein by reference. Both disclosures use rigid sections between end posts.
Still another approach emphasized safety barriers of a lattice type as described and referenced in US patent of White and Polkinghorne (U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,592), incorporated herein by reference. In this disclosure, vertical end pieces are connected to a collapsible/expandable lattice structure of slats that close together in a scissors fashion. A handle is provided for carrying the barrier in a collapsed mode. It further has a detachable base unit in the form of an inverted T including a stem that telescopically engages with a respective upright. Thumbscrews lock the base unit in position. It further discloses a combined flag and lamp bracket and/or a means to hang a sign.
A barrier with signaling is described by Hincher in two US patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,467 and 6,079,157), incorporated herein by reference. Hincher's barrier includes an electrically operated light arranged to illuminate the barrier directly and/or to project a visible signal away from the barrier. The barrier includes an electrical system having a battery or plug and cord to supply power, controls and conductors connecting the light, power source, and controls.